Entrust
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Buck has something to give to Abby post 1x5. Follows my previous fics


Notes: This was written before Point of Origin aired and Buck's living arrangements revealed.

I've made up some background for Buck. And for this story's sake Abby knows about Henritta and Bobby exchanging keys but not that Buck and Henritta had to use the key.

Title: Entrust

author: Cindy Ryan

notes: This follows my previous Buck/Abby fics

Meeting for coffee before shift once a week had become a nice routine Abby thought as she waited for Buck in a busy coffee shop near the firehouse. Gave them both a chance to talk about work or not to. Abby glanced up from the digital book she was reading on her phone when a shadow crossed the table.

"Hi." Abby greeted with a smile.

Buck sat his coffee and a plate with a bagel on the table and smiled.

"Hi, sorry I'm late traffic was insane."Buck apologized as he sat down.

"When is it not?"Abby joked as she put her phone in her purse."I was running a bit late myself don't worry about it,"

"How's your Mom?"Buck asked taking a bite of bagel.

"Calmer this week."Abby replied as she took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose."Though my brother has stepped up his campaign to have her in a nursing home."

"Sorry."Evan said sympathicaly."I know that adds more stress."

"I see his point her disappearing scared us all."Abby said putting her glasses down on the table and meeting her friend's gaze."I just can't put her in there; not yet."

"If you need backup."Evan offered.

"Thanks."Abby replied with a smile as she sipped her coffee."How's your week been?"

"Usual crazy."Buck commented.

"More nightmares?"Abby asked with concern.

"Some."Buck replied as he rubbed a hand over his face. "Mainly of the plane going under but they're getting fewer."

"Good."Abby said as she reached over and covered his left hand briefly with hers.

They spent the rest of the allotted time talking about non-work and non-family related issues. Latest celebrity gossip, upcoming movies etc. 

* * *

As the coffee disappeared and his bagel done Buck grew conscious of start of the work day rapidly approaching. His right hand went to the envelope in the corresponding pocket of his jacket. Buck knew it was something he needed to do. Something both would understand giving the nature of their chosen professions. Still it was a grim topic to end on and yet Buck took the envelope out as they both stood and gathered the cups.

"Abby."Buck began.

"Hmmm?"The 911 operator asked stepping back to the table.

"I told you about Henritta and Bobby exchanging keys."Evan continued.

"Yes."Abby said.

"I'd like you to have mine….just in case…."Buck stated as he took out the envelope and handed it to her. "My sister is married and in Tulsa, my parents retired and in Phoenix….there's no one in town…."

Abby took the envelope and opened it letting the bronze colored key fall into her right palm.

"Why me?"The 911 operator asked quietly.

"You'll come through for me; do what needs to."Evan said solemnly. 

* * *

A wave of emotion Abby couldn't quite place washed over her and she wrapped Buck in a hug. Surprised it took him a second to embrace her. Abby still held the key in her right hand. It bit into her palm as she tightened her grip on it and her friend.

"I don't want to ever have to use this."Abby whispered.

"I don't want you to either."Buck stated trying to lighten the mood. "It'll help me get through the day knowing you have it."

Blinking suddenly blurry vision Abby stepped back. She put the key in her purse and gathered her coat.

"What friends are for, right?"Abby responded after a moment. "Get each other through the day."

"Absolutely."Buck agreed with a smile.

They got rid of trays and trash in respective places and left the coffee shop.

"Have a good shift."Buck commented as they reached the small parking lot.

"You too."Abby said with a brief smile. "Be safe."

"Always."Buck replied as he walked to his truck. "Same time next week?"

"Yes, see you then."Abby acknowledged with a wave as she got in the driver's seat.

Abby watched as the firefighter got into his black pickup truck and left. She sat there for a moment longer as she glanced at her purse in the passenger seat where his key was enclosed. Buck had helped her so much recently that holding onto that key seemed the least she could do. Still the fact that he trusted her with it after such a short time….Then again as with their professions each knew how short and fragile life was. Shaking off the dark thoughts Abby started her car, backed out of the parking space and left.

end


End file.
